When The Morning Comes
by estkella
Summary: [ONESHOT]Laying awake at night Trish struggles with one of the hardest decisions that she'll ever have to make that involves both her heart and her head. Can she be strong and choose the right one or will something cloud her judgement? Plz R


**Disclaimer - **I own nothing in this story that belongs to the WWE or TNA all I own is the idea.

**Title**: When The Morning Comes

**Rating**: T

**Summary -** Laying awake at night Trish struggles with one of the hardest decisions that she'll ever have to make that involves both her heart and head. Can she be strong and choose the right path or will something get in the way?

**Characters -** Trish Stratus and well just read.

**Genre -** Romance, Drama and Angst.

**A/N:** This is another oneshot I just had the idea to right it's a bit different to my other stuff so I really do hope people like it

Please remember if you like it to review.

**

* * *

**

_**When The Morning Comes.**_

Trish Stratus lay there with her head softly nestled on the pillow the duvet pulled up tightly under her arms trying to will herself to sleep. Only her eyes were wide open and showing no sign of closing as she was far to busy caught up in the drama that were her thoughts to sleep even a wink. Glancing over to her right at the clock she read four fifteen am. There were only two more hours before she would have to get up and return to what she called normality.

Only two more hours before the man at her side would once again become only a friend.

Looking back to her left where he lay peacefully asleep his chest moving up and down slowly like poetry Trish thought as she gave a small smile. She looked at his face his eyes closed tightly his mind lost in a dream world of some sort. Trish wondered to herself what he would be dreaming about whether it was about her or something completely different. Her smile grew as she remembered the countless mornings he had shared his crazy dreams with her, suddenly her smile faded no more would that happen after tonight.

She knew wherever he was, whatever dream world he had inhabitant he was completely unaware of her thoughts and the decision she had made that was stopping her from sleeping as peacefully as he seemed.

Trish lay there silently watching him as he slept, he had no idea of what she had planned he had no say in this and that was how Trish had wanted it. She knew if he had any idea of what she was thinking he might ask her not to and Trish knew she would be unable to say no to him.

She knew she would be unable to say no to the man she had grown to love with every inch of her heart over the last six months. The man she called her world, the man that was everything to her. The man she would gladly give it all away for and be with him if he asked her to.

Only he never knew that, nobody but Trish knew this and she was intent on keeping it that way as deep inside she knew the trouble that would be caused if she was ever to tell a single person especially him. Not a single person mattered more than he did to her right now as she looked at him still peacefully unaware of the thoughts that were tearing her apart inside right now.

Something that had started out as a simple one-night stand all those months ago had grown into a full scale relationship only it wasn't a relationship outside of the hotel room. All it ever was in the eyes of others was a friendship a close one at that but nothing more. Nobody could possible imagine what was going through her mind when she saw him or he accidentally touched her. Nobody ever saw the secret smiles they shared and nobody ever would.

Trish loved him more than she could ever have imagined she could. The type of love where every second of her day was filled with thoughts about him, every single thing she saw reminded her of him. Her heart ached if she knew she wouldn't be seeing him for more than a week due to her travelling schedule or other work related commitments. She cried every time she left him never knowing when she would see him again.

The more she tried not to think about him the more his face filled her thoughts the more she heard his voice and felt his touch. That wasn't the only thing that was making it hard for her to focus daily but the fact that he was a wrestler didn't help as everyday life was a constant reminder of him and his talent. The fact that the organisation he worked for was hot topic in the WWE at the moment or him himself was the most talked about none WWE star amongst the men and the women of the locker rooms Trish used and the world over.

Everyday she would sit and listen to people talk about him, how amazing an athlete he was or how much talent he had. When around fellow Diva's it was how adoringly cute his was. Trish would just agree occasionally and try not to join the conversation's as she couldn't say a thing as he didn't belong to her he belonged to his wife.

Trish knew AJ would never be hers and that's what pained her the most the thought he would never kiss her in public or come to her defence when she was being harassed by a crazy fan as she wasn't his either no matter how much she wished she was. Trish had hoped maybe one day the two would be a proper couple but the more she thought about it the more she knew what type of trouble things like that caused and had resounded to the fact that she would never be his officially like his wife was.

That was why she had decided to end it here and now, once and for all. After tonight they would mean nothing more to each other. Sure she knew it was going to kill her at first but she knew that in the long run things would work out she might even fall in love again. Plus she knew she had friends and family that would help her through it.

Trish had no idea of what AJ might say or even think about her decision to end their affair but she knew he would agree with her that it was for the best. Even though she couldn't bring herself to talk to him about it as she knew it would then be official. She knew he'd understand her reasons mainly that he was married and had been faithful to Wendy for years until Trish came along.

AJ had never wanted or intended to cheat on his wife he loved her and his son but he knew when he had first met Trish was something different about the blonde something he hadn't felt before. There was something about her and he wanted to find out more.

Maybe that was the reason why he had risked everything to be with her that first time all those months ago then before he knew it he was like a like a drug addict and Trish was his drug he had no problem overdosing on.

The original plan for a one-night stand had been discarded as quickly as their clothes had been all those months ago in that hotel room where they fulfilled all their fantasies. Where AJ had pleasured Trish more than she had ever been in her entire life and she had shown him a whole world he never knew existed. Soon after that they found themselves wanting more than a one-night stand, more than a fling and throwing caution to the wind they embarked on a dangerous affair that could be fatal if ever found out.

She moved so she was laid on her side looking straight at him he was still peacefully asleep. She smiled slightly as he twitched slightly at the movement beneath him. Trish could see his blue eyes even though his eyelids were down she had memorized them and knew she would never forget.

Trish smiled again as she thought about the AJ she had she had come to know over the last few months. Her AJ the AJ nobody knew existed. Not the quiet reserved man people had reported him to be. He was her crazy side her joker always making her laugh and see the brighter side of things. He had helped her when she was getting back from injury he had been their as a friend and as her supporter making her fall for him even more.

Trish raised her hand to his head and threaded it through his short brown hair. Before she knew it the tears had began to fall from her eyes at the thought of what she was going to do. She had thought so many times that she wished she'd never met him that she had never gone with Amy to visit Jeff all those months ago. She knew there was a reason she hated Jeff not because the man had left the WWE without telling anyone or the fact he hadn't told a soul where he was going, but it was that when he had resurfaced it was at TNA a place Trish never knew existed until him.

Trish had agreed to tag along with Amy for a day out to visit her old friend never in a million years expecting to find what she had been looking for her whole life. Never expecting to find AJ and never expecting to find herself lay her with him, with tears in her eyes about to do the hardest thing in her life. Yeah she hated Jeff.

Trish had been so captured in her thoughts she hadn't realised her quiet whimpers had woken him from that dream world. It was only when she felt a hand move to her face to wipe away the tears did she realise he was awake and looking at her.

"What's wrong?"

Trish shook her head, "nothing," she whispered slightly.

"Trish baby…" AJ began to speak.

"Really I'm fine," Trish gave a small smile.

AJ nodded as he moved his hand to her waist and pulled her closer to him so her head was rested on his bare chest. Trish sighed he was making this harder for her but she needed to do it. It was all for the best in the end and she knew that much was true. She knew she had loved him and she knew she had been loved by him even though those tiny words had never been spoken between them. They had spoken about so many things in the last six months but never love as they both knew it complicated things more than they needed.

Truth be told Trish had thought about doing this before on many occasions but every time AJ would smile at her or just a simple kiss she would feel her heart melting and find herself falling back into his arms.

She looked up into his face he was beginning to drift back off to sleep back to his peaceful dream world. Trish began to question her decision again for the hundredth time that night as she looked at his perfect features. His perfect lips, which she found herself reaching up to touch. Tracing her fingers over them her tears began to fall again as she realised just how much she was going to miss this man below her. She doubted if he truly knew just how much he meant to her.

"Don't do this to yourself please," AJ whispered as he reached up to wipe away more tears.

"I have to AJ," Trish said quietly

"No you don't," AJ said as she kissed the top of her head tenderly.

"It's for the best," Trish whispered between tears.

"We both know that's a lie," AJ said as he stroked her face softly.

Trish knew his words were one of comfort as she knew he had guessed what she was crying about somehow he had that natural ability to know what she was thinking. Just like his natural ability to make her feel better at a whim.

This wasn't the first time AJ had woken to a crying Trish and he knew why she was that way as he had spent many a night holding her, comforting her about the issue trying to make her feel better. It did kill him to see her this way but there was nothing hw could do. He knew a time would come when she was going to make the choice and he knew he would be helpless to do anything.

Trish sighed she knew he was right no matter how much she told herself it wasn't for the best, if the best was heart brake and tears that is. His breathing went shallow she knew he had gone back to sleep as quickly as that. He had no idea just how much this was turning her inside out as she fought with her head and her heart. Her head telling her to run where as her heart was telling her to stay and maybe things would change.

Maybe they would and maybe they wouldn't that was something she needed to deal with but how? Would she be able to deal with him not being around to cheer her up, him not being there for her to speak to all those nights? Could she deal with never feeling his touch again as long as she lived?

Trish knew the answer to those questions and she knew as hard as she tried she'd never be able to leave him as much as she wished she could. Sighing to herself she knew one day she'd get the courage she wanted but when she had no idea. Maybe next time she'd be stronger.

All she could think about now was making the most of tonight with him, making the most of their last two hours together in private. Because she knew none of anything they had experienced together over the last six months would mean a thing when the morning comes.

* * *

**A/N: So that was different to my other stuff as I usually go for happy endings but I really liked the way this turned out. I might even do some sort of sequel not sure though. **

**Which means I need lots of reviews please I really wanna know what people thought.**


End file.
